


Uchiha Fugaku Protective of Naruto

by Stetopher1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Other, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stetopher1/pseuds/Stetopher1
Summary: Fugaku Adopt's Uzumaki Naruto.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Uchiha Fugaku Protective of Naruto

Naruto P.O.V

I was cowered into the wall crying in fear as Mrs. Uchiha screamed at me because she didn't want me here. She kept yelling at me calling me a demon, and that I'd end up killing everyone. That all stopped suddenly when I felt a massive amount of KI I blanched trying to make myself smaller then jumped when I heard my Adopted dad Uchiha Fugaku yell out "THAT'S ENOUGH MIKOTO!." Mrs. Uchiha recoiled like she had been slapped while looking at dad like he was crazy to be honest so was I yes dad had given me permission to call him dad, but I just thought it was because my Adopted brother Uchiha Sasuke had been in the room at the time. "Fugaku you know it's true he.." Dad cut her off sharply saying. "Naruto is my son he is not a demon Naruto is just a child I don't ever want to return home to this type of confrontation again is that understood Mikoto!" It hadn't been a question it was a demand. Mrs. Uchiha bristled looking at dad enraged, and spoke through clenched teeth. "Yes Husband I understand perfectly." Before turning, and Stalking out of the room. Dad turned before swiftly picking me up asking worriedly. "Are you hurt did she strike you?" I jolted in shock before whispering. "No dad Mrs. Uchiha didn't hurt me." Dad relaxed hugging me tightly. "Alright Naruto why don't you go play outside with you're brother Itachi?" I smiled brightly before asking excitedly. "Sensi's home?" Dad chuckled before replying. "Yes son Itachi's home run along he's outside waiting for you." I hesitated before asking. "Wait dad? He answered looking down at my eyes. "Yes son.?" dad asked crouching so we were eye level. "Why did you protect me? I mean I thought you would believe Mrs. Uchiha." I said lowering my eye's to insecure I didn't want to see hate in dad's eye's. "Oh Naruto!" he murmured quickly picking me up again gently hugging me while saying. "Naruto you are my son just as Sasuke, and Itachi are I'll always do everything in my power to protect you three even against my own wife alright Naruto?" He asked rocking me gently while I was in his arm's I nussled him Happily "Alright dad thank you now I wan't to go see Sensi please dad." He chuckled alright son run along, but remember be home for dinner" I answered. "Alright, I will dad." while running outside to go see my brother, my Sensi Uchiha Itachi.


End file.
